The Elf of Royalty Meets The Elf of Beauty
by KilalaInara
Summary: A being of grace and beauty becomes part of something that will change not only her future but the future of all she loves. LegolasxOC
1. The Beginning

I am basing this story off the extended versions of the movies. I will be using dialog from the movies though I do not claim the words as mine. Lord of the Rings is not mine to claim. I made this for fun, not profit.

The world is changed.

I feel it in the Water.

I feel it in the Earth.

I smell it in the Air.

Much that was, is lost. For non now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the great rings.

3 were given to the Elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.

7 to the dwarf lords: Great miners and craftsman of the mountain halls.

And 9. 9 were given to the race of men: Who above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.

In the lands of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others.

And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring.

But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.

Victory was near.

But the power of the Ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the free people's of Middle Earth, was defeated.

The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of it's own.

It betrayed Isildur…to his death.

And some things that should have not been forgotten were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth, and for 2 ½ thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there is consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited.

Darkness crept back in the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived it's time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come when Hobbit's will shape the fortunes of all.

But the deeds of the Hobbits would not be carried out alone.

Far off in a distant land, was another fate that would be intertwined with the Ring as well as the future of Middle Earth.


	2. The Shire

A hobbit cleared his throat a bit.

"Ahrm…The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by Shire-reckoning. BagEnd, BagShotRow, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, The Shire, Middle Earth. The Third Age of this world."

It was Bilbo who was speaking as he sat at his desk in his home, BagEnd of the Shire. He seemed to be writing a large book and was only just getting started.

"There and Back Again. A Hobbit's Tale, by Bilbo Baggins."

He wrote as a title page before turning to start on a new page. He took a few puffs from his pipe, thinking about where to begin. When he came to the decision, he dipped he pen in ink and began writing, thinking about the images that came to his mind.

"Concerning Hobbits…Hobbits have been living and farming in the Four-Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big-Folk-Middle Earth being, after all full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbit's must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise."

Bilbo stopped writing for a moment to laugh at his last statement but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bilbo turned around and called into the house.

"Fordo! Someone at the door!"

He didn't wait for an answer but instead continued to write.

"In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbit's only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all Hobbit's share a love of things that grow. And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quaint. But today, of all days, it is brought home to me, it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

Outside in a nearby field, there was cheering and applause after a banner was erected that says, 'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins.' More knocking was heard at the door and Bilbo was interrupted again. He called out into the house once more.

"Frodo! The door!"

But there was no reply to his call.

"Sticklebacks! Where is that boy? Frodo!"

The young hobbit in question was actually outside in the nearby woods. He sat underneath a tree reading a book when he heard a male voice singing.

"Down from the door where it began. And I must follow if I can."

Frodo immediately recognized the voice and began to follow it, leading him to a road. A man in a gray cloak and pointy hat drove a horse-drawn cart. There was another figure sitting next to the man wearing a midnight blue cloak with a hood that shielded their face. Frodo stood on the edge of the road and folded his arms.

"You're late!"

The man stopped the cart and slowly turned to Frodo, looking a little annoyed.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to!"

It took the two a few seconds of silence before they both began to grin and laugh.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"

Frodo leapt on the old man, grasping him in hug.

"Oh right. Fordo, I want you meet an old friend of mine and a friend of your uncles. Go ahead, my dear."

He motioned to the figure beside him. They pulled back their hood and revealed themselves. It was a georgeous she-elf with long silvery blond hair and ice blue eyes. She wore a blue Elvin gown with gold embroidered trimming along the neckline of the dress. It was short sleeved but there was a shimmery, transparent fabric coming out from under the sleeves.

"Frodo, this is Vardainiel Mithrandiel."

The she-elf extended her hand to the transfixed young hobbit.

"Pleased to meet you, Frodo. Bilbo's told me so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, milady."

"You didn't think I'd let Gandalf forget about Bilbo's birthday, right?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes as he resumed driving the cart.

"Oh please, Vardainiel. I remembered."

The she-elf giggled lightly.

"If you say so Gandalf."

Not wanting to be the subject of the topic anymore, Gandalf changed the subject.

"So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

Vardainiel laughed again as Gandalf commented.

"Well that should please him."

As the cart continued toward Hobbiton, it made the she-elf smile.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful Hobbiton can be."

Frodo looked at Vardainiel with slight confusion.

"You've been here before, milady?"

"Yes, quite a few times actually. The last time I was here was about 50 years ago."

Frodo smiled and looked around the Shire before turning back to Gandalf and Vardainiel.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Gandalf and Vardainiel just continued to look out over the scenery.

"Alright then keep your secrets."

The two looked at Frodo.

"But I know you, Gandalf, have something to do with it. I can't accuse Lady Vardainiel of such things because she seems too nice to do things like that."

The she-elf laughed at Frodo's statement while Gandalf tried to defend himself.

"Good gracious me!"

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barley involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Actually Frodo, I think I have to take some responsibility for that incident. I was the one who told Bilbo about the dragon but I never thought that he'd actually go for it."

Frodo chuckled a bit.

"Well I don't know how many Hobbit's know Lady Vardainiel but Gandalf has been officially labled a disturber of the peace."

As the cart continued to move through the Shire, children from all around began to run towards the cart, calling out to Gandalf. As they got closer, they noticed Vardainiel sitting beside the wizard. She could hear all the gasps and wonder.

"Who's the pretty lady?"

"Is she a princess?"

"Is she an angel?"

"Do you think she'll play with us?"

She smiled at the little ones and waved at them. Their smiles got wider and they frantically waved back, asking Gandalf for fireworks. At first, Gandalf seemed to ignore them but after a few seconds, set off a small aray of fireworks, making the children cheer in delight.

"I'm so glad you're back, Gandalf. Nice to meet you, milady."

Frodo said as he hopped off the cart and ran off while Gandalf called to him.

"So am I, dear boy! So am I."


	3. Very Old FriendsA LongExpected Party

3 Very Old Friends and A Long-Expected Party

Gandalf drove the cart to the front of Bag End and stopped it. When he did so, he and Vardainiel stepped down and walked up the cobble stoned path to the huge circular door. As the wizard used his staff to knock on the door, an unhappy and irritated voice spoke from beyond it.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf called back.

The door opened slowly and Bilbo stepped out, surprised to see who was there.

"Gandalf? Vardainiel? My dear friends!"

He gave them both a warm hug and then asked them in. Both visitors had to duck their heads in order to get inside. The hobbit closed the door and then he took Gandalf's hat and staff along with Vardainiel's cloak. He asked what he could get for them and then began talking about a wine that was almost as old as he was. Both Gandalf and Vardainiel wished for just tea as the hobbit disappeared into his house. Vardainiel looked around the house, seeing Bilbo's hand-drawn maps of places not found near the Shire. Gandalf noticed them as well as they made their way into the kitchen. Bilbo tried to see if he could find any food, yet there wasn't any to be had. As soon as Gandalf and Vardainiel found a seat, there was a ferocious knock on the door.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"

Bilbo froze for a second, then pressed himself up against the wall, peering around the corner to look out the window.

"I'm not at home." He whispered to his two guests.

"Is it the Sackville-Bagginses again, Bilbo?" Vardainiel asked, shaking her head slightly as if she expected this.

"You got that right, my dear girl. They're after the house, not forgiving me for living so long."

He ducked away from the wall into the kitchen so as not to draw any attention and the knocking ceased. He began mumbling about getting away from all the 'confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day'. He also mentioned something about seeing places he'd been to before again and then finishing his book in a nice quiet place.

"Will you tell Frodo about your plans? He's very fond of you."

Bilbo smiled at his elleth friend, seeing her concern.

"Yes, and you can bet that he would ask to come with me. But deep inside, Frodo still loves the Shire and everything about it. As for me, I'm old and although I don't look it, I feel it in my heart."

Bilbo began to fiddle with something inside his waistcoat pocket, catching Vardainiel's gaze and caused Gandalf to frown. Bilbo sat down at the table and sighed heavily.

"I need a holiday – a very long holiday – and I don't' expect I shall return. In fact I mean not to!"

Soon the sun set on Hobbiton, bringing evening with it. Vardainiel went down to the party early and began to play with the children who took an immediate liking to her. Gandalf and Bilbo sat on a hill overlooking the party field, smoking Old Toby. The supposed finest weed in the Southfarthing. It wasn't long before they too joined the party. Gandalf began setting off his fireworks while the Hobbits danced and ate. A bunch of the children were dancing around Vardainiel while she played her flute. As she played, a blue shimmering stream flowed out of the flute and turned into butterflies that the children loved to chase and dance with. Another group of children were sitting at Bilbo's feet, listening to his stories.

About an hour later, Bilbo was still greeting his guests until he spots the Sackville-Bagginses searching for him. He and Frodo ducked behind a tent flap until they passed. Suddenly, a nearby tent exploded up in the air and burst into the shape of a flaming dragon which began to turn and swoop lowly towards the crowd as they hurried to try and get out of the way.

"Lady Vardainiel!"

The children cried out as they frantically gathered around her and lay beneath her as she shielded them. The dragon swooped low, just barely grazing them before it flew off and burst into a beautiful finale over the lake. The Hobbit's cheered at the spectacle before then, Vardainiel uncovered the children so they too could see. Two of the children grabbed her hands and pulled her foreward.

"C'mon, Lady Vardainiel! Dance with us somemore!"

The elleth laughed and played her flute somemore, making the children laugh and dance around her while she twirled as she played. After a while, other Hobbits began gathering under a large tree so Vardainiel stopped playing and sat with the children. Bilbo stood on an elevated platform in front of the crowd as numerous Hobbit's called out for a speech.


	4. Bilbo's Farewell and Isildur's Bane

4Bilbo's Farewell and Isilfur's Bane is Found

As Bilbo gave his speech, Vardainiel's gaze caught him fiddling with something behind his back.

"I-I have things to do."

With her elvish hearing, she heard him whisper something to himself.

"I've put this off for far too long."

As he bid them all goodbye, he disappeared completely. Gandalf rushed back to Bag-End while Vardainiel decided to stay and occupy the children for a little while longer. Soon, the parents began to come and collect their young ones. Once all the younglings had gone, she headed back up to Bag-End where she found Frodo closing a chest. Gandalf and Bilbo were nowhere to be seen.

"He left, didn't he?"

Frodo nodded in response.

"Yes, milady and so did Gandalf. He said he'd be back though. Will you stay, please?" The elleth smiled warmly.

"Of course, Frodo."

The young hobbit showed her the guest bedroom and told her where everything was. They bid each other goodnight and had pleasant dreams during the night. Almost a full day had passed when Vardainiel felt something. Frodo had gone to The Green Dragon with his friends so it was just her.

"Something rides this way…Ominous…Dark…" she muttered to herself.

The door opened and Frodo walked in.

"Lady Vardainiel?" he called and she stepped into the light of the moon where he could see her.

"I'm here, Frodo. Is something wrong?"

Frodo didn't have time to answer as a hand shot out of the dark and grasped his shoulder Gandalf stepped foreward, looking shaken and scared. The elleth had never seen her friend so scared.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Frodo lit a fire and turned and opened the chest that Vardainiel saw him in last night. He rummaged through it and pulled out a sealed envelope. Gandalf took it and tossed it into the fire. The paper burned quickly but there was a ring inside. Gandalf grabbed a pair of tongs and picked up the ring from the hot coals.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo." He ordered gently. "It's quite cool."

He dropped the ring into Frodo's palm and looked at the fire again.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

At first Frodo said he saw nothing but then he corrected himself.

"Wait…there are marking. It's some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

"Let me see Frodo. I can read it."

Immediately, Gandalf stepped between the two.

"No, Vardainiel! You must never touch the ring. In common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind the."

Vardainiel gasped horridly.

"No!"


	5. The Shadows of the Past and The Journey

5 The shadows of the Past and the Journey Made

Frodo, Gandalf, and Vardainiel sat down in the kitchen with tea. The Ring laid on the table in front of them, gleaming a dull gold in the firelight.

"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf explained.

Frodo recalled his uncle saying something about finding it in Gollum's Cave.

"Gandalf, something dark and ominous comes this way. I'm not sure what but it's not coming to give us a warm welcome." Vardainiel said in a quiet voice that almost seemed like a whisper.

Gandalf sensed her uneasiness and ushered Frodo to pack for a journey. As Frodo hastily packed clothes and food, Gandalf gave him instructions about where to go and what to do.

"Take the Ring out of the Shire, to Bree. I will be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

Vardainiel was gathering her things as well when she suddenly stopped.

"Gandalf, we have company," she whispered and pointed to the open window.

Frodo ducked down as Gandalf and Vardainiel walked over to the window cautiously. The wizard thrust the tip of his staff into the bushes, making contact with something. Reaching out, the elleth grabbed hold of the stranger and pulled him in throwing him to the floor, ready to fight but stopped when she realized it was Samwise Gamgee.

"Sam, isn't it a little late for you to be trimming the hedges?" she asked with a slight huff in her voice.

Gandalf proceeded to interrogate him, nearly scaring the life out of him.

"Please Mr. Gandalf…Don't turn me into anythin'- unnatural," the young hobbit pleaded with the wizard and Gandalf got a slightly evil grin.

"Noooo…Perhaps not. I have a better use for you."

Gandalf ordered Sam to pack for the journey as well and to not tell anyone where he was going. Immediately they set off along the road, Vardainiel riding Gandalf's horse leading the way while the others walked. When they came upon the forest, they stopped about a mile in.

"Be careful both of you. The enemy has many spies in many forms. Never put the Ring on because the Dark Lord will be drawn to it's power. The Ring is trying to get back to it's master, Frodo. It wants to be found," Gandalf warned as he climbed behind Vardainiel and the two took off into the forest.

Together Frodo and Sam made their way to the edge of the Shire, running into their two friends Merriadoc Brandybuck and Perigrin Took along the way. With their help, the eluded the Black Riders and made it to Bree. When they arrived at the Prancing Pony, Gandalf was not there and instead the 4 hobbits were found by a man named Strider. He helped them through their journey to get to Rivendell, The House of Elrond. One night they stopped to rest at a place that was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul, hoping to slow the chase from the servants of Sauron, the Nazgul. Strider explained them to be the 9 ring-wraiths that were once the great Kings of Men until Sauron gave them the 9 rings of power. But the hobbits made the grave mistake of lighting a fire to cook their food. It drew the Nazgul's attention and within minutes the 4 young ones were surrounded. Strider had gone to look around and came back in time to help them but his efforts were in vain. Frodo, scared of what to do, put the Ring on showing himself to the Witch-King who stabbed him with a Morgul blade. Strider set the other wraiths on fire, driving them away. The group began traveling as fast as they could, with Frodo on the horse, to Rivendell. Halfway there, they were met by Arwen, an elf maiden. She gathered Frodo in her arms and rode off to Rivendell where he could be healed by her father. When Frodo awoke, he saw Gandalf by his side and an elf lord that Gandalf introduced him to be Lord Elrond who had healed the wound. When he was well and able, he got up and began to walk around Rivendell where he was greeted by Merry, Pippin, Sam and Bilbo. As the hobbit's celebrated, Gandalf and Elrond watched them from the tower of Elrond's study.


	6. The Strength of Men

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO SO SO (X'S INFINITY) SORRY ABOUT TAKING FREAKIN FOREVER TO GET THESE CHAPTERS UP AND INSTEAD OF MAKING EXCUSES I'M JUST GOING TO POST THEM AND HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THEM!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ABOUT LORD OF THE RINGS! NOTHING AT ALL AND IF IT SEEMS LIKE THE DIALOGUE IS THE SAME AS THE MOVIES, ITS BECAUASE I TRIED TO ABREAVIATE BUT IT JUST SOUNDED STUPID SO I CLAIM VERY LITTLE NEXT TO NOTHING AS MY DIALOGUE. HOPEFULLY IT WILL GET BETTER AS THE STORY GOES ON. BUT FOR NOW...ENJOY!

KAIGIRL16, THIS IS FOR YOU!

The Strength of Men

"His strength returns." Elrond noted as he and Gandalf watched the young hobbits below.

"That wound will never full heal. He will carry it the rest of his life. Bearing the Ring was a burden that he should have never had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf finished, hoping that Elrond would understand what he was saying but the Elf's face was strict with concern.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving with Sauron's eye is now fixed on Rivendell. And you also say that Saruman has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Gandalf proceeded to warn Elrond of what he had learned while being imprisoned by Saruman.

"Unfortunatly, his treachery runs deeper than you know. By using dark magic, he has been able to cross Orcs with goblins, breeding an army that can move in sunlight and cover great distances with speed to match."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isenfard! The Ring cannot stay here, Gandalf. My people are leaving these shores, the time of the Elves is over. I have called together a council of the races of mad, dwarf, and elves. The last free races of Middle Earth must decide how it's going to end. I've sent word to Vardainiel and she told me that she would join in the council." Elrond sighed heavily before continuing. "Something must be done Gandalf and soon."

Night had fallen and Strider was sitting in the terrance reading when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a man come slowly towards him stop in front of the broken sword that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand.

"You're no Elf!" he stated suspiciously but Strider seemed to have no quarrel with the man.

"The Men of the South are welcome here. I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey.

The man smiled and his anger receeded.

"Then we are here on a common purpose…friend."

"As are we all", a gentle voice spoke from behind the man who turned to see an elleth standing there. "Forgive me if I startled you. My name is Vardainiel. Lord Elrond has summoned my presence at the council tomorrow."

The men both bowed their heads to her and the man closest to her stepped forward.

"An honor to meet you, my lady. I am Boromir, son of Denethor. Steward of Gondor. I have also been summoned to the council. I shall see you there tomorrow, milady. For now, I bid you goodnight."

Boromir bowed again before leaving. Vardainiel sensed Arwen coming so she left as well to prepare for the council in the morning. On her way to her room, she rounded a corner and bumped into an elf. A handsome elf.

"I apologise. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she looked up.

"No please, milady. The fault was mine alone. I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood." The elf introduced.

"I am Vardainiel."

Legolas gently took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"A pleasure my lady. May I have the honor of escorting you to your room?"

"Of course."

She told him where her room was and he gentlemanly walked her there. When they arrived, Legolas kissed her hand again.

"Until tomorrow, milady." He whispered.

"Goodnight Legolas and please just call me Vardainiel." She said and Legolas smiled, bowing to her politely once more before turning and disappearing down the halls.


	7. The Council of Elrond

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ABOUT LORD OF THE RINGS INCLUDING THE DIALOGUE WHICH I'M STILL TRYING TO PARAPHRASE WITHOUT MAKING IT SOUND STUPID.

I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE ELVEN TRANSLATIONS. I PUT THEM THROUGH A TRANSLATOR AND THATS WHAT I GOT. THERE MIGHT BE SOME ACCENTS MISSING ABOVE THE LETTERS, I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT ON MY KEYBOARD.

The Council of Elrond

The next morning Vardainiel sat next to Elrond at the Council being held. Seated around in a ½ circle, she saw the familiar faces of Frodo, Gandalf, Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn. There were other elves seated near Legolas and eldermen near Boromir. A group of dwarves had come to the council as well. Once everyone was present and seated, Elrond addressed the Council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat that comes from Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction and none can escape t. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one single doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Vardainiel watched as the little Hobbit walked forward and placed the Ring down in the middle of the pedestal seated in the middle of the circle. She looked around at the others, murmering to one another about what sat before them. There was one voice whispering in her ear, as if they were standing right behind her.

"The Doom of Men."

She shut her eyes, trying desperately to block out the voice. It disappeared as Boromir stood up and the Council fell silent.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West…a pale light lingered with a voice crying out: 'Your doom is near at hand.'"

He began to approach the Ring with his hand outstretched.

"Isildur's Bane is found."

Concerned, Vardainiel looked to Elrond and Gandalf, fearful of what might happen. As Elrond began to address Boromir, Gandalf stood and began saying The Black Speech. As he spoke those horrible words, a searing pain coursed through the elleth's head. Her eyes clamped shut and she held her head, biting her tongue to keep from screaming in pain. When the speech ended, the pain receded. She looked up and saw Legolas staring at her with a look of concern.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond scolded the old wizard as he took his seat.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

Boromir stood again, ignoring the scathing looks that Elrond, Gandalf and Vardainiel were giving him. However this time he did not try and touch the Ring.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my Father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are you lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot weild it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master." Aragorn said, trying to keep peace in the Council but Boromir rounded on him harshly.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Vardainiel and Legolas had enough of his mouth and stood in their friends defense.

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas stated. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked shocked at the news he had just received.

"Aragorn?...This is Isildur's heir?"

"Yes Boromir and it means that he is heir to the throne of Gondor." Vardainiel added as she could see Frodo's eyes widened as he looked at Aragorn.

"Havo dad, Legolas, Vardainiel." (sit down, legolas, vardainiel)

Boromir scoffed and returned to his seat.

"Gondor had no King…Gondor needs no King."

Legolas sat back down but the elleth did not.

"Aragorn is right, Boromir. We cannot use it. The only chance left is to destroy the Ring." She said as one of the dwarf's stood with an axe in hand.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Before anyone could stop him, he swung his axe over his head and brought it down on the Ring, only to have the axe shatter on contact. The force threw the dwarf to the ground as the Vardainiel began to hear the whispers again and clenched her fists in pain, sitting back down. Elrond placed a hand on her arm.

"Ai't eilol, shyraes." (I'm alright, brother)

Elrond removed his hand and spoke to the dwarf, the voices vanishing again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and it is only there that it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir shook his head and sighed heavily.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. The is evil there that does not sleep and the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly!"

Vardainiel stood angered again.

"The only thing 'folly' here is your faith, Boromir! And it's not as if you're the one the Council is asking to go! Stay behind if you wish, I care not!"

"You are a woman! You shouldn't even be at the Council! It's not like you're coming so hold your tongue!"

"Boromir!" Elrond called as Legolas stood up again.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli the dwarf leapt to his feet as well to face Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!"

Chaos erupted throughout the council as they stood and began shouting at one another. Vardainiel heard the voices again, this time speaking more loudly than before. The pain grew more and more intense as she stumbled into Elrond's arms pressing her lips together to keep from shouting in pain, afraid it might only increase the volume of the voices. The pain ceased only when a small voice was heard.

"I will take it." It was Frodo. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." He admitted as all eyes on the Council looked at him.

Gandalf was the first to speak and approached the young Hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

He placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder and Aragorn rose.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas joined them.

"And you have my bow."

Gimli looked grimly at Legolas before joining as well.

"And my axe."

Vardainiel stood up and walked to stand in front of Frodo, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You have my sword and bow as well, Frodo."

"Thank you, my lady." He said as he smiled at her and she stood beside Legolas.

Everyone looked at Boromir as he too stood up as well.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

The elleth heard the flowers and bushes rustle behind her as Sam ran forth and guarded Frodo.

"Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me." He declared and Elrond got an amuzed look on his face.

"No indeed, it's hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Two more voices spoke up from across the courtyard.

"Wait!"

"We're coming too!"

Merry and Pippin came out from behind the pillars where they were hiding and stood next to Frodo.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared bravely.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing."

Vardainiel chuckled lightly at Pippin's attempt to say something witty but failed.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry retorted.

Elrond looked at the group standing before him and smiled.

"10 companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin smiled and looked at everyone.

"Great!...Where are we going?"

Vardainiel sighed and smacked the Hobbit gently upside the head, hearing Legolas chuckle lightly to himself. The group dispersed and began preparing for the journey.


End file.
